


What Even Is due South: The Sequel

by JackyMedan



Series: Out of Context Screencap Redraws [6]
Category: due South
Genre: (I tagged the characters but technically they're kind of off screen in both of these), Digital Art, Episode Related, Fanart, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Screencap Redraws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: I once tried out a different style (without visible people and without lineart) for some Out of Context due South Screencaps months ago and I recently realised they weren't on my AO3 yet..





	What Even Is due South: The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> So I only posted these on tumblr some time last year because it was late when I finished them and I was feeling a bit meh about the second one, but then the post got weirdly popular.. and then I forgot to ever post them here, so I'm rectifying that now (mostly because I do really like the first one).


End file.
